The Fall of The American Republic
Total Eclipse of The Republic The Secession Wars was a conflict between The Forgotten Colonies And The Global Community After the Secession Wars the Forgotten Colonies Signed The Treaty of Treason With The Amazon Coven The Global Community Attempted To Stage Another False Flag In Their Fake News During The Wedding Between Lunafreya And Noctis The SATO Coast Guard Was Pursued From Aven Prime To The Earth's Moon During The Solar eclipse of August 21, 2017 Earth-Time The SATO Coast Guard Was Cornered At The LunarMax Prison As The Icaris Moved Into Position Over The Prison From Orbit To Destroy The Prison With A Phase Beam Array Wiping Out The Entire SATO Marine Corps Mission Teams JTF Wolverines · Orion Initiative · Sabre Team Seven · Wraith · And Blood Anvil Were Ambushed And Slaughtered At The Lunarmax Prison By The Crownsguard As SATO and UNSA were celebrating Fleet Day, the Crownsguard took control of the AATIS guns and began to fire on the parade, quickly bringing down many unprepared UNSA warships. Howver The Global Community Was Unaware That Their Standing Army Was Defeated On The Moon The UNSA managed to reorganiz its forces As Planned and began to counterattack But Was Intercepted At The Gateway Port And Massacred A Surviving Crew Member of The Retribution Attempted To Return To Earth But Was Shot Down Over Roswell, New Mexico By The Special Combat Air Recon Do To A Mistaken Identification The Beginning of A New Era 18 months after the start of the Tribulation with the second Seal Judgment. It was precipitated by former United States President Gerald Fitzhugh allying himself with various militia factions rebelling against the order of the Global Community head of state Nicolae Carpathia, which resulted in the destruction of major cities such as Washington, D.C. and New York City. While the initial attacks were largely ineffective, the disproportionate retaliation by the Global Community's armed forces was orchestrated by Carpathia with the aid of Rayford Steele from the airborne Condor 216. However After The United States Was In Ruins The Korvax Assassinated Nicolae Gerald Fitzhugh Carpathia And Rayford To Establish The Atlas Corporation The Antichrist Rises Again From The Actual East Rojda Felat (born 1980) is a Syrian Kurdish top commander of the Women's Protection Units (YPJ) and Syrian Democratic Forces (SDF), who has served since 2013 in the war against the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. A revolutionary feminist, Felat's stated goal is to achieve social transformation in the Middle East through the YPJ, "liberating the Kurdish woman and the Syrian woman in general from the ties and control of traditional society, as well as liberating the entirety of Syria from terrorism and tyranny The Korvax Signed Over Ownership of The Atlas Corporation To Rojda And Her Unit And Sworn Allegiance To Her Flag Korvax Opposition To Planned Economies As Rojda Felat has disclosed very little about her life, her biography before taking up arms is almost completely unknown even her age is disputed. Because of that, T-Online went so far as to describe her as "mysterious". Felat joined the YPJ in 2013, and has since then risen to The Top of The Ranks of The Korvax Despite that, her activities before 2016 are mostly unknown, as she appears to have operated covertly. She Is Often Accompanied By Korvax Commandos Protecting Her And Everything She Stands For Felat considers herself a radical feminist fighting for social reforms in Syria that would improve the rights and lives of women of all ethnicities. The Korvax Allied With Her Because They Support Social Reforms Among The Forgotten Colonies And Desire Absolute Autonomy From Their Homeland The Korvax Desire To Establish A Free market Economy Where Anything Can Be Bought And Sold The Korvax Want To Bring Price Competition To The Middle East This Will Drain The World's Planned Economies As Consumers And Major Companies Flock To The Middle East To Establish Themselves